vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
Paladin/Quests
Introduction These are discussions of the salient points of each Paladin quest. If you want to figure these out on your own, do not read this page. While these are not step by step walkthroughs they do hit all the high points and give an outline to completion. Basics You start your paladin-specific quest journey with the standard 1st-level "take this (object) to (early trainer)" quest. This quest is given when you complete the very first quest you are offered upon entering the game which you get from the NPC standing about 10 feet in front of you when the cinematic ends. When you turn in the first quest, the "go visit your trainer" quest will be offered to you. This quest shows a new player where the paladin trainer is located in the starting area, so the quest description always has all the information you need. The Quests Level 12 The Tome of Divinity/Redemption (Dwarf and Human - Redemption spell) The reward for this quest series is your resurrection spell, Redemption. Your trainer will instruct you to travel to the nearby capital city and speak the trainer there. You will receive a quest from that trainer. For humans, the quest-giver is Duthorian Rall in the Cathedral in Stormwind; for dwarves, Tiza Battleforge upstairs in the Hall of Mysteries in Ironforge. *Humans and Dwarves will now receive a quest to help a local resident through some troubles. For humans, seek out Stephanie Turner in the Trade District; for dwarves, seek out John Turner in the Commons. You will have to provide ten linen cloth to complete the quest. *Return to the quest-giver to get the next part of this series. You will receive a and be required to talk to a nearby NPC who will tell you a story about a friend of his who needs help. *Follow the quest directions. Humans need to head to Heroes' Vigil in eastern Elwynn Forest. Dwarves need to head to Helm's Bed Lake in eastern Dun Morogh. Locate the dead NPC in need at that location and use the Symbol of Life on him to resurrect him. *For humans and dwarves, the resurrected NPC will now offer you a quest to kill nearby Defias Wizards (for humans) or Dark Iron Spies (for dwarves) for a drop. This item will only drop if you are on the quest. Once you have the item, return to the capital city and the NPC near your trainer. You will then learn your resurrection spell. Level 20 The Tome of Valor (Sense Undead, Bastion of Stormwind, and Verigan's Fist) The rewards for this quest series will be the ability Sense Undead, the shield the , and an incredibly nice two-handed mace, . An NPC near the trainer in your capital city will provide you with a volume, the Tome of Valor. Use the tome to start the quest, which will direct you to talk to your trainer. The next quest will take you to Westfall's Longshore, on the far southwestern coast. You must speak with Daphne Stilwell, accept her quest, and then defend her from several waves of attacking Defias. This quest can be soloed at level twenty with great care, but bringing a friend will make it considerably easier. Do not forget that you can heal Daphne. Return to your trainer in the capital city to learn Sense Undead and receive the . At this point, your trainer will direct you to speak with Jordan Stilwell outside the gates of Ironforge. Jordan will give you the quest to gather the components to make the rare two-handed mace . The note will provide the details on where and how to get each of the four pieces. *Whitestone Oak Lumber - in the Deadmines in Westfall; from the Goblin Woodcarves located in the room with the Shredder *Purified Kor Gem - in Blackfathom Deeps in Ashenvale; from various Blackfathom naga just outside the instance. Warning: you must talk to Thundris Windweaver in Auberdine, Darkshore in order to get the quest Seeking the Kor Gem to retrieve the gem. If you do not have this quest, the gem will not drop! Return the corrupted gem you find to Thundris to receive the purified gem you need. *Jordan's Smithing Hammer - in Shadowfang Keep in Silverpine Forest; laying on a box inside the stables, on the far end of the courtyard before you go up the ramp. *Jordan's Refined Ore Shipment - in the Mo'grosh Stronghold in northeast Loch Modan; a crate by some trees (loc 71, 21) in the middle of camp. Warning: you must talk to Bailor Stonehand in Thelsamar in order to get the quest Bailor's Ore Shipment to retrieve the ore. If you do not have this quest, you will not be able to open the ore crate! Return the ore to Bailor in order to receive the item you need. Once you provide all four items to Jordan Stilwell, he will craft the mace for you. Level 50 (Holy Mightstone + Choice of Rare Reward) is a quest introduced in patch 1.8. Most other classes have a similar quest as the paladin one which gives a reward, out of three choices. See Lightforged Blade for other notes. It starts from Lord Grayson Shadowbreaker, sending you to Chillwind Point in Western Plaguelands to assist Commander Ashlam Valorfist. The main objective is collect 20 , simply by equipping your Argent Dawn Commission and killing undead at Sorrow Hill. From there, Ashlam will send you to Sunken Temple to retrieve 6 Voodoo Feathers of different colors. These feathers are dropped by the 6 Seal Guardians (undead trolls) located in the Upper Balconies. The same feathers are required for similar Warrior, Warlock and Priest quests, so finding a group to kill the trolls should not be a problem. Returning the 6 Feathers to Commander Ashlam gives a reward of the , , and one of the following: * * * Level 60 (Charger) As of patch 1.12.1 the mount system has been re-vamped and the Charger now also comes with the Journeyman Riding skill. The reward for this quest is the spell Summon Charger, which provides an epic (fast) mount for you to ride. (See also: Charger.) Lord Grayson Shadowbreaker in Stormwind will give you the two quest series: one to get the exorcism censer, one to get the barding. Once you have both items, you will receive a short quest to obtain the scryer. You will then use the scryer in Scholomance to summon monsters to fight, at the end of which you will be able to obtain your spell. Exorcism Censer #Emphasis on Sacrifice - travel to Ironforge to retrieve High Priest Rohan's exorcism censer. You will need to provide 150 gold to complete this quest. #To Show Due Judgement - High Priest Roah will instruct you to return the censer to Lord Grayson in Stormwind. #Exorcising Terrordale - Lord Grayson will give you a quest to take the Exorcism Censer to Terrordale in the Eastern Plaguelands. There you must use the censer on the green swirls you see, revealing one to three Terrordale Spirits per use. Slay twenty-five spirits and return to Lord Grayson in Stormwind. Barding #The Work of Grimand Elmore - talk to Grimand Elmore in Stormwind's Dwarven District and provide the materials listed below to obtain your Arcanite Barding. ## ##6 Arcanite Bar - made by an alchemist transmuting an Arcane Crystal and a Thorium Bar ##5 Stratholme Holy Water - from Stratholme Supply Crates in the undead side of Stratholme ##40 Runecloth - cloth that drops from high-level humanoids and undead ##10 Arthas' Tears - harvested by herbalists #Take the Arcanite Barding to Lord Grayson Shadowbreaker in Stormwind. You will be given a quest to travel to Southshore and speak with Merideth Carlson. #Manna-Enriched Horse Feed - talk to Merideth Carlson in Southshore and give her 50 gold and 20 Enriched Manna Biscuits. The biscuits can be purchased from the Argent Dawn Quartermaster in either Chillwind Camp in the Western Plaguelands or Light's Hope Chapel in the Eastern Plaguelands. Your reputation with the Argent Dawn must be at least Friendly in order to purchase the biscuits. #Ancient Equine Spirit - travel to Dire Maul west and slay Tendris Warpwood. Upon his death, an equine spirit will appear. Quickly talk to the equine spirit before it runs away. Your enriched horse feed and arcanite barding will be consumed to create Blessed Arcanite Barding. N.B.: Tendris will yell for any surviving Ironbark Protector patrols early in the battle. #Blessed Arcanite Barding - Return the Blessed Arcanite Barding to Lord Grayson in Stormwind. Summoning the Charger #The Divination Scryer - once you have both the Exorcism Censer and the Blessed Arcanite Barding, Lord Grayson in Stormwind will require you to provide one Azerothian Diamond and one Pristine Black Diamond. You will receive a Divination Scryer. #Assemble a good five-man party and travel to Scholomance. Fight down to Rattlegore, kill him, and clear his room. The Fight Have your party move to the corner by the door so you have some breathing room. Make sure that all party members are in the room, before placing the Scryer, because the doors will close. Place your Scryer on the mound in the center of the room and run over to join your party. Waves of mobs will be spawned, each requiring a particular Seal to be used on them in order to defeat them. A Judgment used with the appropriate Seal will release a strong AoE effect against the mobs and/or stun them. #Corrupted Spirit - susceptible to Seal of Righteousness #Malicious Spirit - susceptible to Seal of Justice #Shadowed Spirit - susceptible to Seal of Light Tips: *Use your Shadow Resistance Aura (Buff of a Priest is even better, so you can use another Aura). *Bring multiple paladins for multiple Judgements. *Use the Judgements when the mobs are grouped up to maximize the AoE damage and stun. *If by chance your group wipes during this fight, simply return to Lord Grayson Shadowbreaker in the Stormwind Cathedral and abandon the quest, re-accept it, and you will be given a new Scryer. (The Scryer is used up if you wipe). NOTE: If the group wipes on the encounter, you will have to reset the instance, as the door to the Hatchery will remain closed. This is not a bug; Blizzard views this as a necessarily difficult challenge, with the reset an appropriate "punishment" for failure. After the last wave of mobs, the Death Knight Darkreaver will appear. There is no break between the last mob of the final ghost-wave and Darkreaver, so be ready!! Slay him and a spirit horse will appear. Loot the quest item, and use the quest item, then speak to the horse to complete. Category:Paladins Paladin quests